Aiko chan
by StarriSkys
Summary: Karin and Kazune kun are officially in LOVE! But when Karin hears Kazune kun sleeptalking about a girl by the name of 'Aiko chan', what happens? And when Karin finally discovers Aiko chan's true identity... [Funny Ending, please RXR!] A One Shot...


Aiko-chan

A Note: This is my second shot at a one-shot. lol, I always laugh at that. Sorry, wierdo moment there.

Anyway, my one-shot **Dream's Kiss** hasn't excactly been the best. But I just want to try another time. I mean, who knows? Maybe this time it'll be better.

Oh well, I'll leave you alone now, please review!

* * *

Karin woke up in the middle of the night, with no idea why. She looked at the clock. 2 pm. A pair of hands tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled and turned around at her boyfriend, who had blonde hair covering half of his face. Karin smiled and gently brushed it aside, kissing his forehead. He smiled faintly. _I wonder what he's dreaming of. Or can he really feel me kissing him in his sleep?_

Karin studied the face of Kazune-kun, slightly amused. It was quite amazing how harmless he seemed in his sleep. She yawned and decided to go back to sleep. _If I don't sleep soon I'm going to have bags under my eyes the next day_, Karin reminded herself.

She closed her eyes and got ready to sleep.

After a while, she heard Kazune-kun mumbling something. Curious, she scooted over a bit and tried to hear what he was saying.

She grinned, thinking if she caught him sleep talking, she could make fun of him the next day. But her smile disappeared when she heard what he was whispering.

"Aiko-chan…"

* * *

Kazune-kun opened his eyes and rolled over; looking at the side Karin had slept last night. When he discovered it was empty, he sat up and scratched his pretty blonde head, wondering where she was.

He slipped on a blue t-shirt and black cargo pants and wandered downstairs, looking for Karin.

"Good morning, Kazune-kun!" Himeka-chan bubbled, putting a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "Good morning, Himeka-chan." He smiled, and his gaze rested on his girlfriend, who wasn't even looking at him.

"Yo, Karin. How come you didn't wake me up when you got up?" He slid over beside her, kissing her head.

Karin ducked and glared at him. "It's your own fault you didn't wake up. Don't blame it on me." Then she left with a huff. "Wait, Karin-chan! You haven't finished your breakfast!" Himeka-chan called, looking at the plate. "I'm not hungry!" She yelled back, and they heard stomping and a slam.

"Whoa, what's with her this morning?" Kazune-kun furrowed his eyebrows together and began eating breakfast.

* * *

"Get lost!" Karin yelled, shaking Kazune-kun's hand away. "Don't hold me!" "Yo, Karin, what's your problem today?" Kazune-kun snapped, equally annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong!" She stomped ahead of him, her eyes blazing with anger. "Karin, I'm not stupid. I know you're mad. Did I do something wrong?" He caught up with her, trying to see what she was angry about.

Karin didn't answer. "If you don't tell me, I'm assuming you're having PMS?" This only made Karin angrier. "You stupid jerk! I hate you!" Then she shot a look at him and stalked off.

Kazune-kun was stunned. She just said that she hated him. What's with this? He remembered last night they were still all good and fine.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Stupid Kazune-kun and that Aiko-chan. Aiko-chan is another girl, I'm sure of it. And for her to be good enough for him to mutter her name in his sleep… I can't believe he's two timing me!" Angry tears filled her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "And I loved him so much… And I believed he loved me that much back too!"

She trudged along the streets, thinking about last night. "Who is this Aiko-chan anyway? And how close are they? And how long has Kazune-kun met her?" Questions sprouted in her head, but none of them were answered.

She kicked some rocks in frustration.

She _had_ to know who Aiko-chan is.

* * *

"Karin was mad at me today." Kazune-kun said at Aiko-chan, who was sitting on his bed. "I don't know why. She just spazzed at me for no reason." He sighed and he traced his finger from her nose to her mouth.

"But at least you'd listen to me. Thanks, Aiko-chan."

* * *

Kazune-kun and Karin bumped into each other at the park. "Yo, Karin." Karin just regarded him coldly.

They just stared at each other in silence, glaciers forming between them.

"Okay, alright, enough already!" Kazune-kun threw his hands up. "Tell me why you're angry. Come on, spill it and we'll deal with it."

Karin laughed sarcastically. "Sure."

"Karin, I love you! Please tell me!" Kazune-kun pleaded, taking her hands. Karin slapped them away, her eyes stony.

"Love me? You mean the same way you feel about _Aiko-chan_?" She smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, you feel love for both of us. But it doesn't work that way, Kazune Kujyou."

Kazune-kun's heart skipped a beat and his hands went cold. Aiko-chan… How did she know about her?

Karin saw no reply and then she ran off.

* * *

Karin slammed her door and collapsed on the floor, crying. Kazune-kun didn't say anything. That meant it was true. He was two timing her.

She put her hands on her face, and cried the whole night.

* * *

"Kazune-kun, let's break up." Karin said, not looking at him.

"Wait! I guess I have some explanation to owe you." He muttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "No thanks, Kazune-kun. I don't need an explanation. You and your Aiko-chan two timed me. It's that simple."

"No! That's not true! I'll show you who she is!" "Show me who she is? So you two can laugh at me? I don't think so!" "Karin, just follow me!" Kazune-kun dragged her to his room. "I'll show you Aiko-chan!"

He pulled Aiko-chan out of his walk in closet and pushed her in front of Karin. "This is Aiko-chan."

Karin gasped in disbelief.

It was a bunny.

* * *

Well, to be precise, a stuffed animal.

Karin held the little pink thing, which was looking old and a little ragged. Then she burst out laughing. "You _are_ a girly man! You keep a stuffed animal in your room? How come you never told me? If you just told me, I wouldn't have gotten angry." She played with its floppy ears.

"Well, I was afraid you'd laugh, just like you did." Kazune-kun's face was red with embarrassment. "That's not true! I laughed because of my own stupidity. Think—I was angry over a stuffed animal!"

"I had this since I was little. I forgot how I received it though. But I remember something made me treasure this. Too bad I don't remember why." Kazune-kun smiled sadly at the little pink thing.

"Come on, brighten up! At least we made up! And Aiko-chan's true identity is revealed!" Karin poked the thing in the stomach.

Kazune-kun smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, Karin, I must warn you about something. Please don't kiss me in my sleep." Karin gasped as she remembered last night. "You were _awake_?" "Half-awake, to be precise." He smirked and tilted her head. "Or I'll do something very bad to you."

"Not if I do something bad to you first!" Karin grinned triumphantly and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Karin, you're going to pay!" He glared at her and rubbed his shin, which was throbbing painfully. Karin laughed and ran away, calling, "Come on, you girly man. Catch me if you can!"

And with that Kazune-kun took off, chasing her for a kiss.

And Aiko-chan just sat on his bed, with a smile on her face, watching silently.

* * *

:::::::Well, whaddya think? I personally thought Aiko-chan is creepy. Like she's alive or something. Oh well, please review and let me see what you think!:::::::


End file.
